Infinite Stratos: SEED Intervention
by WingGrazer
Summary: After the First ZAFT-EA war, A incident happened that drag the Freedom into a universe of infinite Stratos where kira finds out he is in a new world. - bad summary.
1. The Day Freedom Disappeared

**The Day Freedom Disappeared.**

 **AN: This is my First story which ever get published**

 **This is a crossover between Gundam Seed/Destiny and infinite Stratos. So the pairings I have not decided. I don't own infinite Stratos and Gundam seed/Destiny they are own by their respective owners**.

 **Takes some parts from Worldwanderer2.0's Plot Bunnies: Gundam Build Fighter x Infinite Stratos. This may be a multiple crossover.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Locations** "

[IS Name]

* * *

 **AN: This was in my head for awhile and do I thought of putting it out there. This is my first story, put things in the review of what you want in the story and I will try to put it in.**

In the year of Cosmic Era 71, the war between Alliance, a military forces composed of Naturals, the pure and unaltered humans of Mother Earth led by Muruta Azrael, the leader of extremist group Blue Cosmos, and ZAFT, a military forces composed of Coordinators, the augmented humans through the genetic alterations who lived in the space colonies known as PLANT led by the Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala, was about to reach its conclusion.

With over than half of casualties to the Alliance caused by ZAFT's Super weapon: The colony-sized laser canon GENESIS, the Earth forces made it up by using the remaining nuclear missiles carried by the warships and Moebius Mobile Armor units and Strike Dagger Mobile Suits they had against the more advanced yet less in number ZAFT's GuAIZ Mobile Suit.

In the midst of the chaos, an alliance of three ships of different origins: Archangel, the former Earth Alliance ship, Kusanagi, the ship which hailed from the neutral faction ORB Union, and Eternal, the ship from the ZAFT joined the battle to stop both factions from killing each other over the differences they had.

Both opposing leaders, Azrael and Patrick were killed in action. The former was vaporized by a direct hit from Archangel's positron cannon, the Lohengrin, right in the bridge of the warship where he resided while on the other hand, the latter was betrayed and shot to death by one of his subordinates, who couldn't stand his genocidal method anymore as he was willing to burn the entire Earth's surface using the GENESIS in order to win.

And yet despite of that, both Alliance and ZAFT still didn't stop from killing each other either out of revenge or simply believing their own respective view of how the ideal world they envisioned supposed to be.

However, the truth was that this war was one of the plans orchestrated by an individual who harbored the hatred towards both Naturals and Coordinators... no to the entire world for his existence as neither of the two and wanted to get rid of them.

A man known by the name of Rau Le Creuset, a failed clone of Al Da Flaga, a politician who sponsored Ulen Hibiki, a scientist who was in charge of the "Ultimate Coordinator Project". Driven into madness out of revenge, Rau wanted nothing but total annihilation to both Naturals and Coordinators who he thought were responsible of his imperfect creation caused by their greed and lust of power. By devoting himself to ZAFT to gain their trust, he secretly formulated his plan to get his revenge by giving important information of ZAFT's forces to Blue Cosmos in shadows to provoke them by giving them an edge over the Neutron Jammer technology, igniting more bloodshed.

All his plans had gone smoothly so far and it was only waiting for the time until the Earth would be burned to ashes by GENESIS' second shot while PLANT would be nuked by the nuclear missiles... if only the legged ship, the heir of Nara Athha, and the daughter of Siegel Clyne hadn't come to intervene and prevented the latter from happening. Still, even though the Alliance would be defeated in their current state and ZAFT would prevail in the end, the Naturals would take revenge on Coordinators and waged another war until both sides were no more. A fitting end for their arrogance and stubbornness.

But this is not a story about him. This is a story of a teenage Coordinator who came from the neutral side of two conflicting powers and somehow, by the twist of fate had found himself piloting a powerful prototype Mobile Weapon known as the 'Gundam'. After going through hardships, gain and loss on his journey, he's now determined to use his power and talent to stop this meaningless war and the true mastermind behind all of this with the help from his friends and allies.

His name is Kira Yamato...

" **Z.A.F.T. Territory: Jachin Due "**

As the final battle between Alliance and ZAFT continued in background, two Mobile Suits, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam piloted by Kira Yamato and Rau le Creuset respectively fought with fierce. Green beams from the Providence's DRAGOONs attack drones came from nowhere, either missing, grazing or deflected by its opponent's beam sabers or instead, hitting a nearby stray Mobile Suit, whether it belonged to Alliance or ZAFT. Not that the pilot cared much about them anymore as this fight now was a personal matter.

"You can shout all you want, but it's too late!" Rau mocked from his cockpit as Freedom shot down more of Providence's DRAGOONs.

Two Gundams then drew their beam sabers and engaged in a swordfight. Sparks flew around each time the energy swords clashed until the two finally locked each other, trying to overpower one to another.

"This is our destiny! It's a path you took knowing where it was heading to!" The masked man spoke again.

"Shut up!" retorted Kira, but Rau kept continuing.

"People have faith in justice and hide from problems they don't understand! They never learn, and never bother to ask! This is what lies at the end of that path! There's no way to avoid it!"

The Freedom and Providence then pulled back to get some distances.

"And mankind will become extinct! As they should!" As Rau said this, the remained DRAGOONs came in front of him and fired a barrage of beam shots. The Freedom was forced to dance in between the shots until finally it raised its anti-beam shield to protect its vital area from getting hit while coming closer to its opponent.

"I won't allow it!" The Freedom pilot exclaimed, ramming the Freedom's shield against Providence's chest which caused the DRAGOONs to scatter and reform. Not wasting every single chance, Kira used this to shoot down another DRAGOON and shouted.

"Your logic is twisted!"

"That's how people think, Kira!"

"No!" The Freedom then folded out its plasma cannons and rail cannons and fired all of them, including its rifle at once, destroying more of Providence's attack drones in process. "People... People are not like that!"

"Ha! How are they not like that? What's your proof?" Rau angrily retorted back as Providence fired its beam rifle continuously. "This is a world where people live with eyes and souls of hatred! Where fingers have no purpose other than to pull triggers!"

Slightly taken aback, Kira was caught off guard and had to pay the price: The Freedom's right leg took the shot and was immediately destroyed afterwards.

"What do you believe? And why do you believe it?" The masked man asked again, firing both Providence's rifle and beam cannon shield.

"You were brought up not knowing anything else!" answered Kira. The Freedom took again its beam saber and swung it only to get blocked against its opponent's shield.

"Oh course I know nothing else! People only really know about themselves!" Rau countered back. A few of his remaining DRAGOON then tried fired at Freedom which forced Kira to back away and took evasive maneuver, despite missing its right leg's propulsion, separating them.

Suddenly, Kira remembered back what people thought of him when he decided to jump into Strike Gundam's cockpit and fought to protect his friends. He was called a hypocrite, a traitor of all Coordinator race, etc. Rau then spoke again.

"Do you still wish to suffer? Telling yourself "someday, eventually"?" The Providence's DRAGOONs danced around its opponent, firing their beams as Freedom fought back to escape from them, "How long have you continued fighting with your thoughts clouded by such sweet poison!?"

Eventually, The Freedom finally managed to escape and shot down more of Providence's DRAGOONs. It was then when Kira heard Rau suddenly laugh maniacally as if he wanted to gloat his victory.

"No matter what happens now, I've won." said the Providence pilot who then activated his shield beam saber, "When Jachin Due self-destructs, GENESIS will fire! There's no way to stop it! Earth will burn, and the ensuing tears and screams will trigger new battles!"

"What!?" Kira exclaimed in shock. At the same time, he noticed two Mobile Suits: ZGMF-X9A Justice Gundam and MBF-02 Strike Rouge piloted by his childhood friend Athrun Zala and long lost twin sister Cagalli Yura Athha went inside Jachin Due which began self-destructing itself.

"Athrun! Cagalli!"

But he didn't have much time to be concerned about them as he evaded another barrage of Providence's beam shots. He had to win this fight first!

"This is a day of revelation for everyone!" Rau exclaimed. The beams eventually hit Freedom's shoulders and waist armor, taking out a portion of its right shoulder armor and left railgun.

"I won't allow it!" The Freedom pilot countered back, firing his beam rifle. The beam hit Providence's left arm, destroying it completely.

"Who do you suppose has continued to lead things to this conclusion?" The masked man angrily asked back, firing his own rifle in return which also took out Freedom's right arm and rifle, "You're also one of their results!"

"So what!?" With all of his strength, Kira then used Freedom's left arm which was still functional and took out its beam saber, plugging its bottom hilt into the other one on the left destroyed side armor, combining them into twin edged halberd and then dashed towards Rau. "There's a world I want to protect!"

Rau clenched his teeth, angry at his opponent's persistence despite his Mobile Suit being more crippled than his as he kept firing Providence's rifle. However, in the end, the Freedom managed to cut off Providence's right arm, destroying it in an explosion.

But the Providence didn't give up either as the pilot boosted back to gain some distance first. Using the remaining DRAGOON drones it had, they fired at Freedom like no tomorrow, destroying Freedom's head, and a portion of its left chest. And yet it still didn't stop the Gundam from coming to Providence.

"UUUUOOOOOOHHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

With a loud battle cry, Kira finally came close to his opponent and thrust his beam saber, piercing the Providence's chest where the pilot cockpit resided. Strangely at the brink of his death, a smile crept over his lips as his pilot's helmet slowly cracked and shattered followed by his mask came off from the air leak...

"Heh..."

At the same time, the Jachin Due finally exploded and GENESIS fired its last shot with both Gundams were still in its line of fire... and then everything went white for Kira Yamato...

" **In Realm Between"**

Inside the subspace, Kira's motionless body was drifting slowly through the vast emptiness of the area. There was nothing there, no stars, no debris. Even the wreckage of his Freedom Gundam or Rau's Providence was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing at all but strange colored clouds flowing and dancing around like they were making some sort of auroras.

"Mnn... hnngg..."

When his consciousness kicked back, the Freedom's pilot slowly opened his eyelids and saw the view right before his eyes. Needless to say he was both surprised and confused. Where was he? And what was this place? And why was he alone there? The last thing he remembered was he was fighting Rau and his Gundam and managed to pierce the cockpit. And then the GENESIS fired in the last moment...

"Am I... am I already... dead?"

Did he get vaporized by the giant laser cannon? Was this the afterlife? If yes, then would he be able to meet again with those he failed to protect? Tolle Koenig? The little girl who gave him the flower origami? And... Flay?

His question would be answered soon in a form of a massive cloud suddenly formed in front of him, taking appearance of a giant humanoid form whose size was maybe on par with a Mobile Suit.

"A... Mobile Suit..!?" Kira's eyes widened in shock and realization upon recognizing the familiar shape.

Because it was indeed a Mobile Suit. A Gundam, and it was the strangest Gundam Kira ever saw in his entire life as the cloud slowly dissipated away, revealing its full appearance.

Its outer appearance was unlike anything he had seen. The entire body had aerodynamically curved frames as opposed to the normally jagged sharp looking found on most Mobile Suits. Its round head looked like a dome or helmet and sported no v-antennae. Instead, the antennae was placed on the mouth area which made it looked like it had a white long curved mustache. There was also a strange symbol on its forehead which resembled an upside down 'A' letter.

Kira felt a shiver down his spine when its head looked up, staring at him with its ominously pink glowing sensor eyes as if it was looking through into his soul. He wanted to say it out loud to the whoever piloted the Mobile Suit what did he want with him or if he was the one who brought him into this place but for some reason, he was too afraid to open his mouth.

Suddenly, the upside down 'A' symbol on the suit's forehead began to glow faintly like a heartbeat. Kira could only guess what would happen to him next as he prepared himself if he was going to be at the death's door again for real.

But he was wrong. The forehead symbol then flashed a blinding light to him and when Kira opened back his eyes, he was greeted with a vision he never saw before.

The first was a vision of a woman inside what appeared to be a mechanical space suit with two engineers. Next was a woman whose face he couldn't see from the helmet and visor she wore in a robotic exo-armor taking down flying missiles with nothing but an energy sword similar to a beam saber only with longer grip. And then it was a meeting of what he assumed as world leaders from Earth signing up a document followed by applause.

" _Why... why am I seeing this?"_ thought the confused Coordinator. But before he could even think for an answer, Kira suddenly felt a train of information and images rushing through his head. Various images of the exo-armor similar to what the woman wore before and schematics came to view like a fast forwarded slideshow.

"Uuuuuurrrrgggghhhh...!"

Even though his physique and mind had been genetically enhanced, that didn't mean all of these information wasn't killing his head. It was all too much for him to take all of it at once.

"Stop...! No more...! I... can't...!" Kira weakly pleaded but it was a futile effort. Unable to resist anymore, the Freedom pilot's body went limp, falling unconscious. At this, the mysterious Gundam's forehead stopped glowing anymore and raised its right hand towards Kira.

Rainbow mist then came out from the tip of the Gundam's fingers as it slowly made its way to the pilot and encased his entire body like a cocoon. And then in a flash of light, it disappeared again to the unknown...

" **Infinite Stratos World: The IS Academy"**

The Infinite Stratos Academy was the prestigious boarding all-female school located in a lone island near the mainland of Japan and could only be accessed via the monorail that went there. The purpose of this school is to train the future Infinite Stratos pilots so that one day they may represent their respective country or origin in an international event. However, aside from that, this school also taught its student the standard curriculum materials at international level.

Infinite Stratos or IS for short is an exo-suit originally created for space exploration and research, however for some reason it was halted and didn't left much impression to the public. Until one day, an unknown hacker suddenly hacked the security system from military bases all around the world to target Japan. No one knew who did this but all efforts to stop the missiles and drones were futile.

It was then when a single white IS whose pilot was unknown came to rescue. With power that no other military hardware had, the IS disabled all the weapons without any casualty, saving Japan from total destruction. This event had been known as The White Knight Incident to the world.

The IS finally earned its recognition ever since that day. However, with the power and ability it had, world leaders began to worry if such an advanced piece of equipment would be used for war. In order to prevent that from happening, they decided to make a treaty to regulate the usage of IS so it wouldn't be misused by the wrong side: The Alaska Treaty.

However, more problems then came up.

For some unknown reason, the IS core cannot be mass produced; only around three hundreds of them were created by their creator Dr. Tabane Shinonono. The said person also had been reported as missing for years. Multiple attempts to study and replicate the core only met with total failure so far as no one but Tabane herself knew how the core works.

And what left most impact to the world's society was the core only reacts to female which meant only women who could pilot the Infinite Stratos. With how the IS began taking important role to represent the power of a nation, women began taking part in important position in chain government around the world. Sadly, this situation also brought a negative side to the society.

Some women began viewing themselves superior to men and men almost treated like a second class citizen. While on daily basis, nothing happened, in the darker part of it, men almost could not have chance to obtain high-ranked job in their career due of their gender status as male. Some local governments even created new policies which favored females over males. For example on educational level, schools had been divided into two classes where all-female school had better facilities and teachings whereas co-ed or all-male school didn't get the same treatment.

Inside the classroom at one of the windows of IS Academy was a lone boy sitting in his desk amongst his girl classmates whose name is Ichika Orimura, the first and the only (for now) male in the world who had been discovered to be able to activate an IS.

Ichika glanced at a girl who sat at the furthest left from where he sat, gazing outside the window. This girl is Ichika's childhood friend Houki Shinonono, the younger sister of Tabane Shinonono. He secretly hoped that the ponytailed girl would notice him and say something, but it looked like she was too preoccupied in her own thoughts.

He let out a defeated sigh. There was still time before the teacher came, so he took out a manga under his desk and read it to kill some time. It was a manga about mysterious unmanned warships that came out of fog and then took over the seas from mankind.

The door then opened, causing all but one student to shift their attention towards the teacher's desk. There stood their homeroom teacher Maya Yamada, a green haired bespectacled yet buxom woman with her assistant Orimura Chifuyu, a stern looking woman who also happened to be Ichika's elder sister.

As soon as the raven haired woman finished introducing herself, the girls started fangirling over Chifuyu like she was a well-known celebrity much to her annoyance before she shut them all silent with her thunderous warning. Well it wasn't too far from that as Chifuyu was the last champion of Mondo Grosso, an international IS battle tournament which was held on special occasion.

Ichika on the other hand fared the situation as if this was just another Tuesday morning for him. The truth was, he already predicted this outcome thanks to ALICE and NOVA.

ALICE was an AI which had the ability to jump from one electronic device to another that Ichika found in his phone right a day after his discovery of being able to activate an IS. What he didn't know yet about her was the fact that ALICE was the AI from the IS core he activated who had taken interest on him.

NOVA on the other hand was an AI Ichika had created and programmed in his free time when Chifuyu was out for almost two years to teach in Germany. Yes, unlike most children of his age, ever since he was young, Ichika had taken a deep interest in computing and programming, especially the AI development. His drive to become a computer genius was driven further after watching the American movie about a genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist man who created a robotic suit of armor with its own AI. While not as advanced or expressive as ALICE, NOVA proved to be a great assistant as well. Together, the two AIs could calculate the probability of what happened around him and predicted the highly possible outcome next.

Seeing that one of her students was paying attention at somewhere else, Chifuyu let out a grunt, walking towards his chair with her attendance book in hand and...

"WARNING. INCOMING HOSTILE FROM 2 O'CLOCK."

"Huh? What?"

And BONK! There was a small bump on his head and Ichika yelped then grunted in pain, much to Chifuyu's displeasure at his undisciplined act. Some girls giggled silently, finding the scene quite amusing before they got silenced by the sharp glare of stern woman.

Time skip, after school evening.

"Ouch, nee-san really hit me hard. I think a few of my brain cells had died today." Ichika said, rubbing his head which still felt a bit sore even after hours since that as he walked outside.

"ACTUALLY SIR, THE SYMPTOMS OF THE BRAIN CELLS DYING ARE INDICATED BY-"

"Yeah-yeah. I know. It's just an expression, NOVA." Ichika cut the male AI first, waving his hand in dismissal. "But seriously, did she really have to hit that hard?"

"TO BE FAIR, YOU DESERVED THAT SCOLDING. YOU HAD IGNORED YOUR TEACHERS IN CLASS AND READING A COMIC BOOK INSTEAD."

"Gee, thanks for the word of confidence, ALICE." Ichika grumbled in slight annoyance.

"THANK YOU."

"I'm being sarcastic... hey, is that Houki?" Ichika stopped walking for a moment upon seeing his childhood friend walking in front of him, "Hey, Houki!"

Surprised that someone had called her name, Houki turned around, and much to her surprise, to find Ichika already walked beside her.

"Huh!? I-Ichika?! W-why are you following me?" She stuttered slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichika arched his eyebrow, "Aren't we going to the dormitory building for the freshman?"

"I know that, but do you really have to be that close?" Suddenly, the girl sidestepped away from him a bit to get some privacy, "And don't so casually use my first name here!"

"Gee, that's pretty harsh of you, Shinonono-san." The boy sighed in defeat, "First my nee-san and now you... What a great day I had today..."

"Hmph! If you paid attention back in the class, then maybe Orimura-sensei wouldn't have hit you."

Houki then looked away in slight annoyance. Despite of her cold attitude towards Ichika, the girl was actually happy that they could walk together like this. In fact, she actually harbored a feeling towards the boy ever since their childhood. However, as a girl who had been practicing kendo for years, she had hard time to express her real emotions. Quite an irony if one could say as kendo practitioner usually had a calm and controlled demeanor around people and yet here she was acting cold towards Ichika to hide her feelings.

But as she looked away, Houki then noticed that there was a star in the sky which made her frown in question. It was still evening now, so the stars shouldn't be visible yet.

However, when she took a closer look, the girl gasped in shock, realizing that with every second passed, the star slowly grew larger in size or more like it was falling down right towards the IS Academy island.

"I-Ichika..!" Houki called, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Look over there!"

"Huh? What do you mean Hou-" Before Ichika could finish his sentence, the said falling star already went past them. Both students were frozen in utmost shock as the wind caused by the force from the falling meteor blew their hair. Fortunately instead of falling into the landmass, the said meteor fell into the ocean, creating a heavy splash and small wave.

"Wha... what's that?" wondered Ichika. But before he could get an answer, an announcement came from the school's outdoor loudspeakers.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! AN UNKNOWN OBJECT HAD FALLEN NEARBY THE ACADEMY'S ISLAND. ALL FIRST YEAR STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORY UNTIL FURTHER INSTRUCTION. I REPEAT-"

As the announcer repeated herself, a few Uchigane and Rafale Revive IS then came out from the academy's hangar towards where the meteor had fallen. If one could see further, Chifuyu was the one who led the IS team in her Uchigane.

"Gosh, Houki. We'd better get going to our dorm now." Suddenly, Ichika began taking Houki's arm and then ran towards the dormitory. "Maybe the teachers there could explain what just happened."

"Hey wha-? Don't drag me you idiot! I can walk on my own!" protested the girl as she reluctantly kept her pace.

Little they did know that today would be a starting point of something bigger that would happen in the future...

* * *

AN: So how is it. Man this took so long to complete because of all my school work. I just barely get time.

Thanks to Vandenbz for beta reading this chapter and Casualfictionwriter for the help.

WingGrazer out


	2. When Freedom Appeared

" **Seaside Area of the IS Academy's Island"**

When the security system had warned the entire academy of the incoming meteorite that would fall to the ocean, Chifuyu immediately took initiative to investigate, asking to borrow some of the student council members to come with her. No one dared to object her request as all school personnel knew really well what she was capable of. After all, she didn't have the title 'Strongest Woman in the World' for nothing.

After giving a quick briefing to three student council members on their way to IS Hangar, the raven haired woman then suited up to the standard Close Combat Model [Uchigane] to fit her preference using swords rather than guns. Meanwhile, the two of three members of student council went to all-rounder [Raphael Revive] Model while the third also picked [Uchigane].

A few minutes later, the investigation team made their way to where the meteorite had fallen. Once they had arrived on the location, they could see a single object floating above the water. Strangely it didn't look like a meteorite at all. It was an oval like object whose size was maybe on par like a laid down IS and the entire surface was wrapped by a strange rainbow colored membrane like material. One student council member even looked a bit disgusted at it as she spoke first.

"Eeewww... what in the world is that thing? It looks so slimy..."

"That's the meteorite? It doesn't look like a stone at all." Another one tilted her head and cocked her eyebrows.

"If you girls have time to chat, then do that later. I expected you to be better than this for being student council members." Chifuyu's stern scolding made the two snapped back from their personal thoughts and looked down in shame at their teacher who didn't even look back when she said that.

"Y-yes ma'am. We're sorry..." They apologized in unison. The last girl couldn't help but silently giggle in amusement at her friends' misfortune.

The four ISes then descended down to the point where they were hovering inches above the water surface. As they approached the 'mysterious object' that fell from the sky, Chifuyu, being the leader and teacher of the group, hovered towards it closer to get a closer look.

" _Two energy signatures are coming from this thing. One from the outer shell and the other one from inside."_ thought the black haired teacher after reading a brief analysis of the object on the small holo-screen projected from her IS. _"It acts like some sort of protective barrier... but what's inside it?"_

Chifuyu then moved her metal gauntlet and touched the 'shell'. Much to her surprise and the student council girls, as soon as her metallic finger made contact with the glowing substance, the 'shell' began to dissipate slowly, showing what was inside.

"No way...!" One student gasped in shock.

"That's..." Another one trailed off.

"An Infinite Stratos...?" Another one finished for them.

It was indeed an Infinite Stratos, and a really foreign one. Unlike any other IS they knew; this one had a full armored appearance, something which was unusual for Infinite Stratos to have because they had an energy shield to protect the user, and had more proportioned arms and legs. It had the majority white color on the helmet, shoulders, arms, skirt armor, and legs with red and blue details while the upper torso was black with red outline at the pointy end and blue waist. There was a pair of blue metal wings with black outline lying flat on its back. A shield was also attached on its left arm and on its rear waist which was partially submerged in water was a white gun with blue outline.

"Orimura-Sensei..." Chifuyu then turned to the student who called her name and then asked. "Did this IS fall from... space?"

However, the one who answered her first was her fellow classmate who gave her an incredulous look.

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? The IS was originally meant for space exploration but it was a very long time ago before they abandoned that concept for more combat oriented. If one tried to fly high beyond the atmosphere, it's just a matter of time until you ran out of air provided by life support system and died from lack of oxygen."

"But it fell down here in a form of a falling star. Doesn't that mean it burned up in the atmosphere?" She argued back.

"Girls! Stop your bickering at once!" Chifuyu shouted at them, looking back at the mysterious IS. "Right now, we have to check if the pilot is-"

Suddenly a low pitched whistling sound came out from the chest's vents followed by compressed air, cutting off Chifuyu's sentence as well getting their attentions. The yellow eyes on the helmet went off first followed by all colors drained away from the body frame as it powered down, thus making the once colorful IS turned into gray scale color.

And when the faceplate of the helmet disappeared in flash, Chifuyu and the student council members discovered something which shocked them about the pilot.

 **(Anna ni Issho Datta no ni – Gundam SEED)**

The pilot was a teenage boy... and he looked no older than Chifuyu's brother Ichika. From his skin tone and facial features, he also appeared to be Japanese or at least Asian descent.

"I-it can't be!" One girl stuttered in utter disbelief.

"Another male IS pilot?! But how is it possible?!" Another one wondered aloud.

"D-does that mean we will have another male student other than Orimura?" Another wondered, completely missing the point which earned her a 'seriously?' look from the two much to her embarrassment.

Ignoring them, Chifuyu then kneeled beside the unconscious boy and noticed that his face was redder and he was sweating a lot. Initiatively, she partially deactivated her right [Uchigane] arm and placed her hand on his forehead to check the boy's condition.

And she was right; the boy was having a fever high enough that she actually felt her hand hot and immediately pulled it back. Turning to the three student council members, Chifuyu, then called them to help her.

"You two, help me bring him back to the academy! And you! Call the infirmary to prepare one bed ASAP!"

 **(Music ends)**

" **IS Academy: Infirmary Area"**

After taking the mysterious IS and its pilot into the academy, Chifuyu told the student council girls to go back to their office and reported to their president what happened while she would take care of the boy. After some difficulties that occurred when she and the academy's engineers tried to remove him from his IS, a team of doctor along with nurses then came in and were surprised to find out that there was another boy who could pilot an IS, but nevertheless they laid him on the stretcher as his fever needed to be treated immediately.

Right now, the boy whose name they would learn later was Kira Yamato was lying in one of the beds for sick students with an ice pack on his forehead. He only wore his white shirt and pants as his pilot suit had been taken off. Sitting on the round chair beside him was a female doctor who was assigned to monitor his condition.

The door behind her then opened, making her turn around, and Chifuyu, now in her teacher's uniform again, and Maya came in. While the former looked indifferent, the latter was visibly worried about what happened to the boy.

"So, how is his condition?" The black haired woman asked first.

Glancing back at Kira, the doctor stood from her chair and answered.

"Throughout my career as a doctor before I transferred here, I had seen a lot of my patients who had fever, but I must say I've never seen something like this before..."

This earned her a confused look from both teachers as Chifuyu narrowed her eyebrows and asked: "What do you mean?"

"When I examined his body, his temperature level was around 42 C degrees! Under normal circumstances, this kind of condition is very dangerous and more than enough to cause brain damage even to adults! At worst case it may even cause death..." The doctor's voice turned grim at the last part.

Maya gasped in horror upon hearing that this boy was on the verge of death. She wanted to tell the doctor that the boy should be brought into the emergency treatment room immediately, but the doctor continued again before she could do so.

"But after I gave him the ice pack to stabilize him first, not even in five minutes after I gave a call to take him to ICU, his temperature and pulses were already stable again when I checked him back. Even with the ice pack, it shouldn't be possible in such a short time..."

"But doctor, isn't it normal for a fever to go up and down fast?" Chifuyu asked.

The doctor shook her head, "No, Orimura-sensei. If his fever was caused from the heat in the atmosphere while he was in his IS like what your students said, then that means the fever was still new when you found him and may last for at least three days with correct treatment until it goes down. The only way I could think about this boy's condition is either it was a pure miracle, or..."

She then glanced back at Kira again before turning to both teachers and gave her answer.

"His physical body possesses greater recovery rate than normal human."

Both Chifuyu and Maya were taken aback at this revelation, although the former looked less surprised from the latter. A genetically enhanced person, while it was very controversial on the ethic-code of science, it was possible with the current level of technology to some degree. In fact when she was sent to German to teach as IS Instructor there, one of her students was a child soldier who was raised in artificial womb meant to be the super soldier with or without IS.

" _Could that be the same reason why he could pilot an IS?"_ thought Chifuyu. Then Maya who had been silent all this time finally spoke.

"But doctor, he's going to be okay, right?"

"If his condition continues like this, then I think he is." The bespectacled teacher heaved out a relieved sigh at the doctor's answer. "Oh and one of the nurses found this tucked down from his clothes."

The doctor then dug her white coat's pocket and took out a silver ring which then Chifuyu took the ring from her hand and looked at it briefly.

"A ring?"

"Yes. But aside from that, I don't know much of it." The doctor admitted, shaking her head lightly.

"I see... Thanks for watching over him, doctor. We'll take it from here now." Chifuyu told the doctor.

"Then I'll take my leave now, Orimura-Sensei, Yamada-Sensei." After giving a parting bow to both teachers, the doctor then walked out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Maya then asked Chifuyu.

"Orimura-Sensei, what should we do with him when he awakes?"

"It's obvious we will have to question him like: Who he is, what he was doing up there, and more importantly how he could pilot an IS and for how long." answered the black haired teacher simply before she turned to Maya. "Speaking of his IS. Have you found anything from it?"

Unfortunately, the answer was negative as Maya shook her head.

"I haven't found anything yet, Orimura-Sensei. For some reason, the 'IS' was locked with a high level security system which I wasn't able to bypass. The only thing I could learn was its name imprinted on its wings. The ZGMF-X10A [Freedom]."

"[Freedom], huh?" Chifuyu repeated the name. It was then when they heard mumble and groan came from the bed which caught their attention.

"It looks like our guest here has finally had enough sleep."

When Kira's consciousness finally kicked back to the world of living, the first thing that Kira saw was two women in different clothes looking at him with different expression each. The first one, the black haired woman in black uniform was staring at him intently which somehow made Kira feel unease as she reminded him to Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel. On the other hand, the glasses wearing woman in more casual yellow dress looked more concerned.

"Who... are you?" was the first thing that came from the [Freedom] pilot's mouth.

"You're currently in IS Academy, Japan. Orimura-Sensei here found you stranded on the sea unconscious." answered Maya who then let out another sigh. "You really almost gave us a heart attack. We thought we'd lose you."

"IS... Academy...?" Kira trailed off, looking at the ceilings. That name sounded pretty unfamiliar to him, but Japan? If he remembered correctly Japan was one of the areas under Earth Alliance territories. But how did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was after defeating Rau and his Providence, both of them got caught within the GENESIS' fire blast.

"How... how... did I end up here?" He asked both Chifuyu and Maya. The former then raised her eyebrow at him.

"You mean you don't remember what you were doing back there?" asked the black haired woman.

Kira then tried to recall back what happened during the Battle of Jachin Due, his duel with Rau who he managed to defeat and then everything went white to him. Yet for some reason, he felt something was missing from that, but he just couldn't remember what or when.

"All I remember was me and my friends tried to stop the Alliance and ZAFT from killing each other and then I fought someone who took someone important from me again..." Kira's expression went sad at the memory of how he had failed to protect Flay from getting killed by Creuset and his Gundam.

While Chifuyu and Maya could sympathize to his loss, both of them were more puzzled from two unfamiliar terms the boy mentioned as they gave him the odd looks.

"Alliance? Zaft? What are you talking about? You talked as if there was a big war happening out there." Chifuyu said incredulously, earning her a surprised look from the boy.

"What? What do you mean you don't know about them!? Japan is one of Earth Alliance's territories here!" exclaimed Kira.

"Uh, we're sorry, mister. But I don't know anything about Alliance or Zaft and their conflict either." Maya replied, looking a bit unease. "In fact, I don't think anyone knows what they are."

"You're probably having a delusion as the result from your fever." said Chifuyu who pinched her nose in annoyance. "I'll call the doctor. You really should rest up a bit longer."

"But I'm telling the truth! How come you don't know about them when they are so common in everyday life?" Kira insisted. However, upon seeing the same confused reaction as if they were looking at him like he had a mental problem, the Coordinator had no choice but to accept the reality.

"You... you really don't know anything about them? Not even Naturals and Coordinators?"

Chifuyu whose patience almost began to reach her limits then replied in stern voice: "And now what the hell are you talking about? Stop confusing us with your riddles!"

"Orimura-Sensei, please calm down!" Maya pleaded, not even realizing that she almost shouted to the most feared teacher and woman in the school. "He's lost and confused. Maybe we  
started this from wrong foot. We should listen to his story first."

Chifuyu snorted at this, thinking that it would be useless. However, she had been working with Maya for quite a long time and usually, when her intuition told her something, she was never wrong so far. So she decided to agree with her at least for now.

"Fine, but if he only talks nonsense, then I'll call the doctors." The woman crossed her arms.

"Okay." With an enthusiastic reply, the buxom bespectacled teacher then sat on the round chair which was used by the doctor earlier.

"I'm sorry for what just happened. But trust me, Orimura-Sensei is just as worried as me." Chifuyu only let out a grunt and looked away at her remark.

"Let me introduce my name first. I'm Maya Yamada, one of the homeroom teachers in this school." She placed her hand on her chest as she introduced her name before introducing Chifuyu as well, "And this woman is Chifuyu Orimura. What is your name?"

"My name... is Kira Yamato." Kira finally introduced herself after learning both women's names.

"Alright then, Mr. Yamato. Could you tell us your story before we found you? Don't worry, I'll believe you." Again, Chifuyu clicked her tongue at Maya's remark.

Kira was hesitant whether he should tell them his story or not seeing how they, especially that Chifuyu woman didn't believe him earlier. But if this Maya woman was really eager to hear his full story, then might as well telling her what he knew while covering up some unnecessary stuff. Besides, maybe he could find out why they didn't know anything about Earth Alliance and ZAFT.

Heaving out a sigh, the Coordinator then told his journey from the incident happened in Heliopolis, a neutral space colony under ORB's territory, him ended up being the pilot of Strike Gundam against his will and was forced to fight his own best friend. Of course, taking into account that these women had no idea what Earth Alliance, ZAFT, ORB, Coordinators, and Naturals were, he had to give a brief explanation continuing his story.

Maya was very shocked to learn from what the boy had to endure in his life. Coordinators, the new type of genetically engineered human who possessed superior physique and mind to normal humans, how they became natural born afterwards. A bloody conflict between humans or Naturals from Earth and Coordinators from space colonies PLANT who wanted to reign supreme on another. How Kira could even keep himself from going insane after all the trainwreck was something she wondered about.

Chifuyu on the other hand look… less impressed as clearly seen from the indifferent expression she had.

"Well, that's an interesting story you have there." Chifuyu finally spoke first after listening to Kira's story.

And yet some parts of it were unbelievable to outright ridiculous that she still wasn't convinced at all. Giant robots called Mobile Suits? Space colonies? Jamming devices that can render nuclear unusable? Giant space laser cannon that had power enough to burn all lives on Earth? It sounded like a cheap sci-fi works.

"Yet I find most of them are BS." The woman snorted, crossed her arms at the end.

At this, Kira narrowed his eyes, glaring at the woman. "Why do you still not believe me after what I just said? You can check my Mobile Suit's visual records to see if I lied or not."

"Because Mr. Yamato. None of what you've told us makes any sense. There aren't things such as Earth Alliance, ZAFT, ORB Union, Mobile Suits, or Coordinators and et cetera here!" The woman sternly replied. "However, if you really can prove it otherwise, then I can only have one crazy and completely nonsense to explain about your current situation now."

"Then what is it?! Please tell me then." Kira pleaded almost desperately.

"You're not… ' _sigh'_ Yamada-Sensei, please fill him in. I think I have had enough headaches for today..." Not wanting to tell the only possible explanation as she already stressed herself enough, Chifuyu rubbed her temple and turned around to leave. A cup of black bitter coffee was what she needed now…

After the black haired woman left the room, Maya then turned back to Kira, clapped her hand together and apologized.

"I'm so sorry about this, Mr. Yamato. It's just that maybe Orimura-Sensei is just tired from what happened today."

Kira gave a nod in understanding, "That's okay Miss Maya. But what did she want to tell me?"

"Well, um…" The green haired teacher played with her fingers before answering. "I think she meant to tell you that you are not in your world anymore, Mr. Yamato."

A long pause between the two before Kira's eyes went wide and his mouth open in utmost disbelief. There was only one thing that came out of his mouth.

"What…?"

Later on

Both Kira and Maya were walking through the corridor which led to the IS hangar where his [Freedom] was kept. The former now currently wore a training jacket, pants, and sneakers as walking around in his underwear wasn't a good idea, especially in the place full of women and girls. Although the jacket, pants, and sneakers were actually for women size, thankfully they fit Kira's body shape... well almost if the long pants had more room on crotch area.

Another world… Kira almost couldn't believe it, not until Maya opened the news channel and various other channels on the wall mounted TV to make him believe otherwise. A world where there were no Coordinators, PLANT, Mobile Suits, and super weapons of mass destruction. Instead, they had these Infinite Stratos, a powered suit built for combat sport which strangely could only be piloted by females. But it all made sense now why they never heard about stuff he mentioned earlier.

He also learned that there was only one male who could pilot an IS, a boy whose name was Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of Chifuyu. And from what Maya had told him about how he was found by Chifuyu and student council members, it seemed his [Freedom] was turned into one of these Infinite Stratos, something which logically shouldn't even be possible, and thus making him the second male who could pilot an IS by de facto.

It was all too confusing and awkward to Kira. Why was he here? He should have been dead after his crippled [Freedom] took direct hit from GENESIS fire blast. Or was he already dead and this was the afterlife? What would happen to Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Murrue, and many of his friends now that he wouldn't be able to see them again for maybe forever?

" _And I had promised her that I would return... another promise that I couldn't keep..."_ Kira looked down at floor in mix of sadness and disappointment.

"Here we are, Mr. Yamato." Maya's voice brought him back from his personal distraught and when Kira did so, he already found himself in a large room filled with maintenance gears and a linear catapult leading to an open area.

"We've placed your IS-… I mean Mobile Suit over there. Do you want to take a look at it?"

The teacher then motioned him to follow her towards one of the consoles where his [Freedom Gundam] was placed on the flatbed in crouching position and sat on her moving chair. Compared to how it looked back then when it was still a Mobile Suit, the [Freedom] now looked way smaller, maybe only around 9 foot tall in height and it was missing the front chest and head. But like its previous incarnation, it lacked any color scheme as it was in inactive state.

"We tried to access your Mobile Suit's information, but the security system prevented us from doing so." Maya said with a sigh, showing him her computer whose screen was full of programming language. "We'll need a skilled programmer before we can view your records."

"Here, let me do it, Miss Maya." Kira said, gently motioning Maya to switch her chair with him. "Trying to get past the firewall with this method is useless. You'll have to do this... and this... and this..."

As the teen kept typing while explaining to her like a manual being read, the green haired teacher couldn't help but to have her mouth open wide in awe and amazement as she watched how Kira worked his way through the complex security system that even she found it too hard to get through with ease.

"Wow! Your computer skill is amazing, Mr. Yamato. How did you do it?" She wondered aloud, leaning closer to his side in interest at the boy's skill.

"I created this security system myself. That's why I know how to open." answered Kira who didn't even looking back as he was too focused on the screen. After pressing the 'Enter' key, the ZAFT logo followed by its full name Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty then appeared on screen before shrinking down and moved in the top right corner of the screen. A digital line-art of [Freedom Gundam] in its full appearance then appeared followed by the list of folders.

Normally, Kira would have kept a few important information so they couldn't be accessed such as N-Jammer Canceller, but taking into consideration of the different level of this world's technology compared to Cosmic Era and that the N-Jammer Canceller was created by Coordinators from ZAFT to counter the N-Jammer effect which this world didn't even have in first place, maybe it was safe to say that it would be still a very long way before this world could replicate the CE technologies, hopefully...

"It's done." The Coordinator finished. However, Maya was still in shock after learning that Kira created such an advanced security system before she exclaimed.

"You created it yourself!? But this level of security is almost on par with the current one used by national ministry of defense! Even hackers would take days or maybe a week!"

"Really?" Kira glanced back at her, looking a bit surprised before turning back to the monitor. "It's not really that hard for me... but then again, I'm Coordinator, so..."

"Oh, you are one of those Coordinators people?" Maya inquired, a bit surprised at this revelation.

Kira replied back, nodding. "Yeah. Didn't I have told you in infirmary?"

"No, you didn't." She shook her head and then placed her finger under her chin. "But that could explain why you recovered so fast from your fever."

"Fever?"

"Yes, when Orimura-Sensei found you, you were having a very high fever." explained Maya who now looked worried again. "Even the doctor said that your fever was dangerous enough to cause death."

Feeling a bit guilty to the teacher, Kira scratched his head and apologized. "Ah... I'm sorry if I had made you worried then."

"That's okay. At least you're fine now and that's all that matters." The woman replied, smiling which eased him up a bit. "Alright, now I will handle it from here."

The two then switched back and now it was Kira's turn to watch Maya. After a few times typing on her keyboard and clicking her mouse, the screen now showed a small window with the data transfer bar in progress. However, due to the massive amount of data the [Freedom] had, the estimated time until it finished would take at least 15 minutes.

"So, Mr. Yamato." Maya turned around to face Kira, deciding to open another conversation with the boy while waiting, "What are you going to do next after this?"

"What am I going to do next?" Kira wondered aloud. Honestly, he didn't know much as he expected himself to be dead after his duel with Rau. But now that he was still alive, alone without his friends or anyone he knew or recognized in this new world he didn't even know exist. What should he do next?

"I... honestly don't know. I'm very far away from my home, my friends, and I don't even know if I could go back. I guess' I'm stuck here for the time being..."

"Oh..." Maya's face turned a bit sad. She understood that Kira came from a totally different world and now he was lost like the fairytale Alice in Wonderland, except this time the Alice couldn't go back home for real. Was there something she could do to help?

"Aha!" An idea then popped up in her mind as she realized one thing Kira had in common with this world: He possessed an Infinite Stratos and piloted one.

"Then why don't you enroll as one of the students here, Mr. Yamato?" Maya suggested him, clapping both her hands again. Her face was full of excitement and enthusiasm at the idea.

Kira raised his eyebrow at this. "What?"

"Yes, if you join with this school, you can make new friends here and you will have at least three years before you decide what to do next. And besides, I'm sure Orimura would be happy to have another male student here." explained Maya.

"Hmmm..." Kira wondered in deep thought. The woman had a point. Besides he was somewhat in her and Chifuyu's debt for saving his life. Getting back into school life, not having to fight a war and seeing more deaths before his eyes were very tempting. Maybe he could start a new life like how he wanted here. Sure, he'd miss Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Sai, and all of his dearest friends, but he had to move on.

"So, what do you say?" Maya asked with full of hope that Kira would say yes.

"I'll accept, Miss Maya." Kira answered her with a nod before giving a small smile to the teacher. "Besides, I owe you and Miss Chifuyu for saving my life. This is at least what I can do to repay you back."

"That's great!" Suddenly, the teacher moved from her chair, grabbing both Kira's hands much to his surprise. "I'll inform Orimura-Sensei now to make an arrangement for you. But first..."

The green haired woman then went back to her console, typing more commands on her keyboard. "I'll have to register your IS first into the school's database."

"Okay then." was Kira's reply as he stared up at the hangar ceiling with newfound spirit. If he was really dead in his own world, then could that mean maybe all his late friends were here as well? It was the only thing that he wondered about.

Later on that evening at teacher's office

"Yamada-Sensei already informed me about your decision to stay and enroll as the student here." Orimura Chifuyu said from her work desk then looked at the filled application form Kira had received from Maya. "From your age here, then I think you will enter either as a freshman or second years here. But that's up to the student administration."

Chifuyu then moved from her desk towards one of the lockers there and took out a uniform set and school sneakers and then put aka dropped them on her desk. "Good thing the tailor made an extra uniform for Ichika because there's no other male student here, I don't know if this will fit your size but I hope you can bear with it for now until we order another set."

She then opened the drawer under her desk and took out two textbooks. One was a very thick book and a smaller book on it.

"These are Infinite Stratos Practice Book and the basic guides and regulations of this school. I expect you to understand them a lot for tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Kira couldn't help but feel a bit tense at how Chifuyu used that kind of stern tone. Was she always like this?

"I understand, ma'am." answered Kira before he eyed the books with small amount of absurdity in mind. Learning all of them in a single day? Well he can do it very well thanks to his 'natural blessing', but what about other students?

"Good, now then..." The teacher then placed a key and a card similar to a credit card on the stacked books. "This is the key for your room at the student dorm over there. You can check what your room number is on the keychain. Whether you'll be alone there or someone's already there, that's something you'll have to check on yourself.

"You mean that there's a chance that I'll share a room with someone?" asked Kira.

The woman nodded, "Exactly, and I doubt that person would be my brother since he has been placed to room 1025. So, I hope you can settle arrangements with your potential roommate, Yamato."

Kira didn't say anything which Chifuyu took that he already understood that part. She then took the card and showed it to him.

"This is your student payment card. Use it to buy your needs at the shopping mall outside, but you'll have to notify me or any teacher first before you leave the academy's grounds. For every two weeks, students will be given allowance."

After finished with her explanation, Chifuyu then gave the key and card to Kira who then eyed them for a moment before looking back at her.

"Is that all, Miss Chifuyu?"

"It's Orimura-Sensei to you, Yamato!" Much to his surprise, the woman suddenly reprimanded him in scolding tone. "From now on, you'll have to address every teacher you meet like that. Understood?"

"Ah, yes ma'am. Orimura-sensei." replied Kira.

"And one more thing..." Chifuyu's then lowered her tone, digging inside her pocket and took out a ring she received from the doctor. Kira's eyes went wide at the sight of the ring, something that the teacher had expected. It was the ring that Lacus gave to him before he went into the battle of Jachin Due.

She gave the ring which Kira took with his other hand.

"The doctor said she found it fell from your underwear on the way to infirmary, is it yours?"

"Yeah... it's a gift from my friend." The [Freedom] pilot answered back with a nod. Although he didn't really show it, Chifuyu could tell that the ring held a sentimental value to Kira as he was holding back his sadness. Maybe she had picked the wrong time to show it to him.

"Thanks for keeping it for me, Orimura-sensei." Kira said and then gave her a grateful bow as per Japanese custom should be. It was rather strange that throughout his life, Kira had never actually been in Japan despite his Japanese heritage. He had only been taught about the Japanese custom by his adoptive father, Haruma Yamato.

"Don't mention it. Now if we're clear and done here, then you may go to the dormitory now. Remember, the class starts at 7 AM tomorrow and I expect you to come earlier to find out where your class will be."

And with that, Kira took his leave and walked out of the office, leaving Chifuyu alone in her work desk.

The woman heaved out an exasperated sigh but then smirked a bit. It looked like this year would be very interesting with the appearances of two male IS pilots. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn into a chaos...

An hour later, Kira could be seen wandering around the school grounds, looking to his right and left to find the mentioned dormitory building. From the 3rd floor level, it was very easy to spot it from the window, but from the ground level, it was harder thanks to the big trees around.

"Seriously, where is that dormitory building? From what I remembered, it should be around here." Kira wondered aloud. Unaware to him that someone had been stalking on him ever since he left the main school building.

And seeing now that he was alone, the mysterious person decided to make appearance to the Coordinator.

"Oh my, now what do we have here? A boy who is not a student wandering around the IS Academy?"

"Whoa!" Startled, Kira turned around to see a girl, a female student from her uniform. She had short wavy light blue hair and red eyes which were very unusual, almost exotic.

The girl then walked around Kira in circles, staring at him from up to bottom as if she was measuring him which made the Coordinator a bit nervous from her action. What did she want from him?

"Hmmm... how did you get in here? You're not some kind of pervert who snuck around to spy the girls or maybe steal their panties, are you?" asked the girl with a flirty tone.

"No! You got it wrong! I'm... uh the new student here." Kira replied, almost exclaimed, in his defense.

The girl just giggled, finding his reaction amusing before she tapped his shoulder to reassure him.

"I already knew that from the teachers. It's just you're really cute when teased. Sorry about that" She apologized in playful manner. "So, what's your name, my new kouhai?"

"It's Kira Yamato, but you can just call me Kira." Kira introduced himself to the girl.

"My, getting familiar with me so soon, Kira?" She giggled, making Kira a bit confused before she introduced herself back.

"Well, this onee-san's name is Tatenashi Sarashiki. I'm the student council president of this school, so if you need help, which I think you do now, then don't be shy to ask me."

"Yeah, actually..." Kira scratched his head and then told the girl named Tatenashi his problem, "I'm a bit lost. So, could you show me the way to the dormitory? I'm still new here and I don't know my way around."

Out of nowhere then, Tatenashi suddenly grab Kira's arm and took him along, causing the boy almost drop his clothes and book.

"Okay then, just come with me. I'll give you a quick tour of the academy first and after that, I'll take you to the first year dorms."

* * *

 **AN: I'm putting up a Poll for who ichika is to be paired up with look on my profile.**


	3. AN

**Hey guys sorry about the wait but i Have Writers block, and i have trouble getting in contact with my beta, and When Im done with my Finals, then i probably finish Chapter 3.**


End file.
